


Three

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity hasn't been acting herself all week. Tommy and Oliver finally confront her and they aren't prepared for what she tells them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDemonessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/gifts).



> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I debated which story I should share with you today and I decided to go with the very first story I ever wrote for Smoaking Billionaires. After I wrote it, I decided I wanted to know how the three of them got to this moment so I put this fic on the shelf. A special thanks to Lademonessa for participating in a very long and enjoyable conversation about how we saw this eventuality play out. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. At the request of a few of my devoted readers, I will now include a chronological list of the fics in case you'd like to read them in the order they occur in the series, not the order in which I publish them.
> 
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 4\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 5\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 6\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 7\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 8\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 9\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 10\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 11\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 12\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 13\. Three (Part 13)
> 
> I'm continuously amazed and overwhelmed by the response this series has received. As I've said before, I'm shocked that anyone has any interest in reading the little musings that go on within my head. I appreciate everyone that has taken the time to read, leave a kudo or send me a comment. 
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

The sound of Oliver and Tommy's laughter greeted her before she even opened the front door. It sounded like they were having fun, which was good for her - it meant they were distracted. She might be able to get past them without them even realizing she was home. Felicity took a deep breath and quietly stepped into their brownstone. She held the door and closed it softly. She waited a beat but neither of her boyfriends seemed to have heard her. Hildy padded quietly down the hallway, her tail wagging. Hildy nuzzled Felicity's legs and Felicity scratched the top of her head. Felicity was dripping onto the floor but she'd need to put down her bag and purse to remove her coat and there was no way she could do that quietly. The sound of an action movie on their large screen television was providing her with cover. She debated removing her high heeled shoes, but decided against it when a spray of gunfire echoed from their surround sound.

She moved quickly to the staircase, Hildy right on her heels, and made it to the third step when Oliver called out, "Felicity, you're home. Come taste this."

Felicity took a deep breath and rolled her head and shoulders before she popped her head into the kitchen. The guys were cooking dinner and watching a movie. Tommy was stirring something on the stove and Oliver was chopping vegetables. He picked up a grape tomato and offered it to Tommy who opened his mouth and accepted the treat. Tommy playfully licked at Oliver's fingers which earned him a kiss. They looked warm and happy and Felicity wanted nothing more than to sit on her stool across from the stove and watch them as she relaxed with a glass of wine so she could pretend today wasn't happening. "Hi," she said as she distractedly took in the television, "Bourne?"

"Oliver's looking for ideas on how to finally do in your Mini," Tommy's voice was teasing but his eyes were tight as he looked at her, "You okay?"

"Mmm?" She fidgeted under their gazes.

"You're wet," Oliver put down his knife and brought her a dry hand towel.

Felicity pointed to the windows, "It's raining."

"I thought you came straight from work," Oliver said in a tone that was trying for nonchalance but was a bit too much like the Arrow for her liking. She really hated when he focused his crime fighting instincts onto her.

"I did," she said defensively.

"Last time I checked, the President of Applied Science parked inside the building," Oliver raised a single eyebrow.

Felicity clutched the paper bag she held tightly to her chest. The only thing she didn't like about their home was the street parking. "I stopped at the pharmacy and I had to park down by the O'Neil's when I got home."

Tommy lowered the flame and stepped away from the stove, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stepped back towards the stairs and hooked a thumb over her shoulder, "I'm just going to go change."

Oliver wrapped a hand around Tommy's arm, "Dinner will be ready, whenever you are."

"Give me twenty minutes. I'm going to take a shower,"  Felicity offered them a tight smile before scurrying from the room.

She could hear the guys speaking lowly as she made her way up the staircase to their bedroom. She knew that they were worried about her, but she didn't want to tell them the truth until she knew what it was. Felicity flipped the light on in the large master bathroom and placed the paper bag onto the marble counter. Hildy followed her into the bathroom and laid down on the mat in front of the tub. Felicity shrugged out of her wet coat and let it drop to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and allowed her toes to sink into the plush bath rug in front of the vanity. With trembling fingers she emptied the contents of the paper bag onto the counter. An empty 32 ounce bottle of water and four pregnancy tests spilled out in front of her. She locked the bathroom door, gathered the pregnancy tests in her hands and sat on the edge of the tub to read the instructions.

In the four years that the three of them had been living together in a committed relationship, not once had they ever brought up having a baby. Felicity was religious about her birth control. Oliver liked to joke that he could set his watch by her. No matter what she was doing or how tired she was, she took her pill at 5:30 every morning - except two months ago. Things had been precarious for Team Arrow and she'd gone nearly seventy-two hours without sleep. She'd lost track of everything outside of what the team needed to catch the bad guy and she missed a pill or maybe two, but she'd called her doctor and followed her instructions - so she should be good - except her breasts were tender and coffee tasted funny and Curtis' cologne made her want to throw up - so now she had four pregnancy tests lined up and she was absolutely terrified that she might be blowing up their life.

What would an unplanned pregnancy do to their relationship? What would it do to Tommy and Oliver's relationship? Only one of the men that she was in a relationship with could be the father. Would they want a paternity test? If they didn't - what name would go on the birth certificate? Would she leave the field blank? How would this work? The press would never leave them alone. They'd just started to live openly in public. They refused to comment on specifics but they didn't deny that the three of them were together. The press had finally backed off and the three of them and their relationship were no longer the favorite target of the paparazzi. If they had a child, all of that would change. How could they knowingly submit their child to that level of scrutiny? And the press could cause other problems. Growing up the way she did in Vegas, she was all too familiar with Child Protective Services. Lots of the kids she went to school with were well acquainted with social workers and foster homes. How long would it take before someone called them sexual deviants and tried to take their child away? Their child? She didn't even know if she was pregnant and she'd already jumped to the worst case scenario.

Unless that wasn't the worst case scenario, she didn't even know if either of them wanted children. She wasn't actually sure if she wanted children. She was never someone to fuss over a baby, except for maybe Grace Diggle. When friends from MIT announced engagements and pregnancies she was never envious. She loved her life. She loved what she'd built with Tommy and Oliver. It wasn't conventional, but it was theirs and they were happy. She loved both of the men who were downstairs, oblivious to how their world might change - might already have changed. None of them had ever thought that they would be part of a romantic triad and Felicity knew that if things didn't work out between the three of them, she would never enter into another one. For whatever reason, the three of them worked, but throwing a baby into the mix might break the balance they achieved.

In the beginning of their relationship, they had insecurities and jealousies that had threatened to tear them apart. For a time, Tommy believed that Felicity and Oliver loved each other more than they loved him; Oliver believed Felicity and Tommy were better off without him; and Felicity feared that if Oliver and Tommy were in love it was only a matter of time before they realized that she was merely a bridge they used to cross that line into intimacy and that she was superfluous. There were countless arguments and tears but they always talked about what they were afraid of until they all woke up one day trusting in the truth of their relationship. They were in love with one another - all three of them.

Felicity followed the instructions on the boxes, lined up the tests on the counter and set the timer on her phone. Since she told the guys she'd be showering, she decided she better take one if she didn't want one or both of them coming upstairs to check on her. The warm water did nothing to soothe her nerves nor did Tommy knocking on the bathroom door.

"Felicity, the door is locked," Tommy said with concern.

"One sec," she called out as she turned off the water. She wrapped a towel around her hair and slipped into her robe, "I'll be out in a minute."

The door knob turned back and forth, "Felicity, open the door."

"I said, I'll be right out," Felicity responded testily as she looked at the timer on her phone. She still had two minutes before the tests would be finished.

"Felicity, open the door," he said more forcefully, "you're seriously freaking me out."

"Damn it, Tommy. Can't I have a minute to myself without one of you needing my attention?" she snapped as she watched the timer count down.

Tommy's palm slapped against the outside of the door, "Now, I know something is wrong. You either open this door for me or I will have Oliver come and do it."

Felicity rolled her eyes, but knew Tommy would go get Oliver, "Okay." She swept the tests and their boxes back, along with the water bottle, into the paper bag and shoved it under the sink. She opened the bathroom door to find a very worried looking Tommy staring back at her, "Happy now?" Hildy rushed past him and hopped onto their bed.

Tommy stepped past Felicity into the bathroom and looked around. He arched an eyebrow at her, "You want to tell me what was going on in here? When did we start locking doors in this house?"

"Nothing was going on in here. I was taking a shower," Felicity pulled the towel from her head and began to vigorously run it over her wet hair, "I locked the door on accident."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were up here doing drugs," Tommy said as he sat down on the counter next to her phone.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "I'm not doing drugs in our bathroom."

Tommy picked up her phone when the timer went off, "What are we timing?"

She began to run a comb through her hair in an attempt to avoid eye contact, "I wanted to make sure I didn't lose track of time and keep you guys waiting."

He reached out and pulled her between his legs. He rested his hands on her hips and ducked his head so he could see her face, "Hey. Tell me what's going on. You've been acting weird all week."

"No, I haven't," she said defensively.

He cupped her cheek. "Babe, you have come to bed every night this week after Ollie and I have both fallen asleep. You're gone before we even wake up in the morning. You've canceled lunch on me, twice. Ollie says you're quiet on comms. You haven't kissed me once this week."

She looked up at him, "That's not true." He couldn't be right. They were always kissing.

He gave her his best sad puppy dog eyes, "It is true. Ollie is experiencing a similar dry spell."

Tears began to leak from her eyes and she buried her face against his neck.

His arms wrapped around her and he held her tight, "Oh, babe. Please, tell me. I can't help if you don't tell me." He rubbed soothing circles along her spine and pressed kisses against her temple and neck, "If you don't want to tell me, do you want me to get Oliver?"

She tightened her fingers in his shirt. "Kiss me," she whispered. His lips ghosted over hers gently as he nuzzled her cheek. She chased his mouth and sucked slowly on his bottom lip. Her fingers carded through his curls as she deepened the kiss. He pulled back slightly and the tears in his eyes made her gasp. "Tommy?" she asked quietly as she wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"You're kissing me like it's good-bye," he said squeezing her hand, "are you leaving?"

"Hey, you two, dinner isn't going to," the rest of the sentence died on Oliver's lips when he stepped into the doorway of their bathroom. His eyes moved between his partners and he swallowed heavily, "Is everything all right?" He took a hesitant step towards them. His eyes scanning the room for a threat. The wet coat on the floor captured his attention and he picked it up and held it to his chest, "Do you need a moment?" Tommy reached a hand towards Oliver and waggled his fingers. Oliver placed the coat onto the counter and took Tommy's hand and laced their fingers together. He used his free hand to swipe a tear from Felicity's cheek before turning to the do the same for Tommy, "I think someone needs to catch me up."

"Felicity is about to tell us what's been bothering her all week," Tommy explained softly.

"Okay," Oliver nudged Tommy's thigh so he could squeeze next to him on the counter.

Felicity stepped out from between Tommy's legs and began to pace. This wasn't how she planned on telling them. Hell, she hadn't planned on telling them anything unless she was pregnant. She stopped and looked at the two men she loved perched on the counter with their fingers still intertwined. Both of them were tense with anxiety and Tommy's eyes were shadowed with fear. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her damp hair. "Tommy tells me that I haven't kissed you this week either."

Oliver gave a quick look to Tommy as if he was afraid they were in trouble for discussing her behind her back, "You haven't, but I know things have been crazy at work."

"I'm sorry. I know I've been off this week." She took a hand from each of them, "Nothing is more important to me than the two of you - nothing." She leaned over and kissed Oliver. It started off chaste, but he was insistent and his tongue was quickly tangling around hers. Tommy's hand dropped hers and wrapped around her waist as he began to kiss her neck. She wanted nothing more than to drop her robe to the floor and let the world fall away until only the three of them remained. She wanted Oliver's eyes locked on hers when he was buried deep inside her with his slow unrelenting thrusting that would cause the pleasure to slowly coil inside her until it exploded and he captured her screams with his kiss. She wanted Tommy's gentle smiles and easy laughter as she rode him until her legs turned to jell-o and he flipped them so he could drive into her hard and fast so her pleasure would wash over her in wave after wave. She wanted to lay on their bed and watch Tommy and Oliver shower each other with the love and pleasure they shared with her. She wanted to be naked and tangled amongst their naked limbs as whispered words of love and tender caresses surrounded her until she fell asleep safe in their arms- but she couldn't, not when there was a brown paper bag under their sink.

She pulled away from them, breathless from Oliver's kiss. She tightened the sash on her robe before she knelt in front of the sink and retrieved the paper bag. She clutched the bag to her chest as she rose to her feet. Oliver held out a hand and she slowly held out the bag with a trembling arm. He took the bag from her and placed it on Tommy's leg. Oliver opened the bag and pulled out the empty bottle of water and placed it on the counter next to him. Tommy's sharp inhalation of breath instantly had Oliver's attention and the bottle fell to the floor.

"Are you?" Tommy asked her, his eyes still peering inside the bag.

Oliver tilted the bag towards himself so he could see what had Tommy shaking at his side. "Felicity?" he asked in a whisper as the contents of the bag revealed themselves to him, "Are you?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Tommy interrupted me before the timer went off."

Oliver reached inside the bag and pulled one of the sticks out of the bag and held it out to her, "Do you want to?"

Felicity shook her head again, "No, you look."

Oliver turned the stick over and held it between him and Tommy. "What does one blue line mean?" Tommy asked.

Felicity staggered backwards until she felt the tub behind her legs. She sat heavily, "Not pregnant."

Oliver was instantly on his knees in front of her with his head on her lap. He pressed a kiss to her leg, "Are you okay?"

Felicity smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair, "Honestly, I don't know."

Tommy stood with his back to them - the pregnancy tests and instructions were laid out on the counter and he was looking at each of them. "Tommy, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

Tommy's chin was tucked into his chest and his arms were rigid against the counter, "Yeah, I just need a minute." He hurried out of the bathroom.

Oliver rose to his feet and held a hand out for Felicity. She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to guide her into their empty bedroom. The sound of a pot slamming alerted them to Tommy's location. Felicity put on her slippers and walked downstairs, hand in hand with Oliver.

Tommy stood in front of the garden window staring at the rain lashing against it. Oliver released Felicity's hand and strode across the room until he was standing behind Tommy. He slipped his arms around Tommy's waist and chest and pulled him until he was flush against him. Oliver dropped his head onto Tommy's shoulder and kissed his neck. Tommy sagged against Oliver and began to cry.

Felicity felt her heart clench as she watched Oliver comfort Tommy. Of course Tommy would keenly feel the loss of a child that never even existed. Family was Tommy's ultimate fantasy. He'd grown up missing his mother, fearing his father and longing to be a Queen. He'd been given the gift of learning that Thea was actually the sister he'd always wanted her to be, but he still craved belonging to a family. Having a child would've given him the connection he'd spent his whole life chasing.

Felicity slipped in front of Tommy with her back to the window. She placed her cheek against Tommy's chest and wrapped her arms around both men. Tommy's arms quickly embraced her and began to stroke her hair, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," Tommy said after a shuddering breath. He tilted Felicity's chin so she was looking at him, "I'm a terrible boyfriend. Are you okay?"

She stood up on her toes so she could reach his lips. She kissed him softly, "I think I'm relieved and disappointed."

"Yeah?" he asked with a sad smile. "I think I'm just disappointed and I didn't even know I wanted a baby until I saw what was inside the bag and I suddenly hoped you were pregnant."

Oliver laughed and tugged on Tommy's hair gently. Tommy turned to his boyfriend who kissed him deeply. "I never thought we'd see the day when we'd both be hoping for a positive pregnancy test."

All of Felicity's weight fell against the window. "Wait. What?" She asked in shock. "You want a baby? Both of you want a baby?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders at her, "We've been together for five years. We're not getting any younger," Tommy offered. "However, us having a baby is kind of contingent on you wanting to have a baby."

"What about you?" she laced her fingers through Oliver's.

"I don't know. It wasn't until I heard you say, not pregnant, that I felt anything and it wasn't relief." He closed his eyes as if trying to capture the memory, "I think I was sad."

"Oliver, do you want a baby?" Felicity looked for the answer on his face but all she saw was confusion.

"I honestly don't know, but I think we should talk about it," Oliver rubbed Tommy's back. "Do you want a baby, Felicity?"

"I never thought about it until I thought I might be pregnant," Felicity said as she walked past them and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"And?" Tommy asked hopefully as he took out three wine glasses.

The words just started pouring out of her as she opened the wine. "I don't know. How would it work? What about paternity? Would you guys want to know? What if we decide we don't want to know but the baby needs a transfusion? What if we do want to know and the one of you who isn't the biological dad is hurt? We would need to get lawyers involved with estate planning. Would other kids be mean to our baby? What if we break up? Would we need to move out of our home? Which neighborhood has the best school district? What if the baby is awkward like me? Or hates school like you guys? Do you know what kind of karma is coming your way if we have a daughter?"

"Hey," Oliver said as he took the bottle from her and poured the wine, "those are all things we don't need to answer right this second."

"What if I say I don't want a baby? What happens to us?" she asked Tommy nervously. She'd been worrying all week that a baby would destroy their relationship, now she was worried that by not having a baby she could destroy their relationship.

"Felicity, if you don't want a baby we will be okay," Tommy squeezed her hand.

Felicity surprised herself by bursting into tears, "I don't know if I believe you."

Alarmed, Tommy was immediately in front of her, "Hey, listen to me. We are going to be okay, no matter what," he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"How can that be true?" she sobbed into his chest, "I saw your face when I said, not pregnant. It was like I took away the sun, the stars and the moon from you."

Oliver placed a hand on each of their backs, "I think we need to take a step back and eat dinner. When we've had a chance to process what happened and how we're feeling we can regroup and discuss."

Tommy dropped his arms and Felicity stepped away from him avoiding eye contact, "Right. I'll set the table."

Five minutes later they were seated around their cozy dining room table. Oliver had lit candles and had put soft music on. The three sat in stone silence as they pushed food around their plate. Hildy looked forlorn with her head on Oliver's lap. Felicity reached to pour her third glass of wine, when Tommy took hold of her hand, "Clearly, this isn't working. If we don't clear the air now, we're going to have to do it before bed, when we're going to be even more exhausted than we are now. Suggestions?" Tommy looked between his partners.

"Pros and cons?" Oliver suggested tentatively.

"Lists, yes, lists are a good idea," she stood from the table and retrieved one of her tablets from the kitchen.

Tommy waited for her to sit down, before he began, "I know you two like to start with the cons, but I'd like to start us off with some pros."

"Okay," Felicity and Oliver agreed together.

Tommy took a sip of his wine and sat up straighter, "Okay, pros. Obviously, the baby will be super smart having you for a mom, and," Tommy pointed back and forth between Oliver and himself, "with our looks, in addition to yours, the baby will be pretty cute."

"You're really going to put attractiveness at the top of your pro list?" Felicity teased.

"No, I put smart on the top of the list." He pointed to her tablet, "Pro, genius child."

Felicity obliged, "Okay, attractive genius. Anything else."

"Thea," Oliver said with a smile, "will be an amazing aunt."

Felicity wrote it down.

"Little league, swimming lessons and pillow forts," the list rushed out of Tommy, "bedtime stories, merry-go-rounds and finger painting."

"This isn't your birthday party wish list, is it?" Felicity asked with a smile as she added everything he said to the list.

"Someone will call us dad," he directed to Oliver, "and we get to be the type of dad we always said we wished we had. We will never be too busy for a little league game or a dance recital. Birthday parties will be for the kids not the adults. We will tell them that we're proud of them and that we love them and what they want is valid and," his voice cracked, "they will always feel safe." He wiped his eyes and smiled at Felicity, "We'll be the dads that don't leave when things get tough." He slid his chair closer to Felicity and took her hand, "Someone will call you mom and you won't have to worry about where the next paycheck is coming from or if you'll have enough money for groceries and to pay the electric bill. You can be the mom who helps with all the homework and helps build all the cool science fair projects. You can be the mom who loves just as fiercely as your mom loves you and you'll be able to send our child to space camp, hell, you'll probably build the rocket and launch it from the bay."

Felicity smiled as she wiped her eyes, "That sounds lovely, but, my whole life I worried I was going to turn out like my mom and what if I was worrying about the wrong parent. What if I'm just like him? What if having a child is too much for me and I run and I abandon our child?"

"Felicity," Oliver broke his silence, "you don't honestly believe that you could ever do something like that?"

"I don't know. I've never had a child. I've never had a relationship be under the pressure of parenthood. Maybe that's the combination that makes my DNA take off," Felicity reached for her wine.

"These don't sound like cons, these sound like fears." Tommy smoothed his hand over her head, "Tell us what you're afraid of."

Felicity laughed as she stood up from the table and moved to stand in front of the fireplace. Memories in picture frames were on display in front of her. Four years in a shared home that consisted of more laughter than tears and more love than she ever thought possible. She took a deep breath, "I'm afraid that Oliver is going to die dressed in green leather and I'm going to listen to it over the comms. I don't know if I'm strong enough to survive that. Thea told me that when the Gambit went down your mom shut down for nearly two years. I understand that." Felicity clasped her hands to her chest as hot tears streamed down her face, "Just thinking about it causes me pain. I can understand being in so much pain that I'd rather hide under the covers than face a world without you, but that wouldn't be fair to a child."

Oliver pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss to her temple, "I can't promise you that I won't die, but I can promise that I will always try to come home to the two of you and our child. I fight every night for you."

Tommy joined them at the fireplace with damp cheeks, "Okay, I think we can agree that Oliver dying goes straight to the top of the things we fear list. What's next?"

"I might be too broken to be someone's dad," Oliver said looking at his hands as he repeated a variation of a fear that nearly destroyed their relationship three years earlier. "How can I touch our child with these hands? They're soaked in blood."

Tommy returned to the table to retrieve Felicity's tablet, "Okay, we're not going to refute every idiotic fear that comes out of Oliver's mouth tonight. We're going to write them down no matter how ridiculous they are and address them later." Tommy looked between them with an affectionate smile, "I'm writing down the fears, let me have them."

"That I'll be nothing more than a surrogate and once we have the baby you'll realize that you're finally together and you don't actually need me and that you  have the family you always wanted and that you don't need me anymore and you'll leave me," Felicity said in one breath as she repeated a variation of her own fear from early on in their relationship.

Tommy and Oliver stared at her open mouthed. Tommy was the first to recover, "Okay, so, Oliver doesn't have the monopoly on idiotic fears. Full disclosure, I am rethinking the genius baby part of our pro list." Tommy entered Felicity's fear into the tablet, "Next."

Oliver's fingers rubbed nervously together, "I have a lot of enemies and if my identity were ever discovered our child could be a target."

"I guess, I'll add one of my own," Tommy looked up at Oliver, "people are still pretty angry about the earthquake, any Merlyn-Queen child might be a tempting target for revenge." While adding his entry he remembered another fear, "Oh, my dad, we should just put him on the list. God knows when he's going to pop back in to ruin our lives with some evil plot. Who knows, he might decide to start over and hope his grandchild will be easier to mold in his image."

"Now, I'm freaking terrified," Felicity cupped Tommy's cheek.

"It's your turn," Tommy nodded to Felicity.

"Our real relationship is pretty public now. What happens if the tabloids and the national news media decide to use our baby to sell ad time? The stories will be lurid in their fabrications. We'll be painted as deviants. What if social services decides we're not fit and they take our baby away?" Tears leaked from her eyes, "What if they take the baby before I can even hold it."

Tommy and Oliver were immediately surrounding her. Oliver lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes, "No one. No one will ever take your child from you. It will never happen." From the look on his face she knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep that fear from coming true.

"Okay, that isn't an idiotic fear, it is a pretty reasonable fear," Tommy tightened his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I think if we decide to do this, the three of us need to speak to some lawyers who know something about family law before we even think about getting pregnant. We will know what our rights are and we'll be prepared if anyone tries to come at us." He turned Felicity so she was facing him, " Oliver is right, no one will ever take your child from you. Not while there is breath in either of us. Okay?"

"Okay," Felicity stood on her toes and kissed Tommy and then turned in his arms to kiss Oliver.

Oliver kissed Felicity's cheek, "I think we should sleep on it and talk more in the morning." He leaned over Felicity and kissed Tommy, "I'm going to go do the dishes because my wonderful boyfriend made a delicious dinner."

Felicity laughed, "Someone's hoping to get lucky tonight."

Oliver winked at her as he cleared the table.

"He's not the only one," Tommy swooped Felicity up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He waggled his eyebrows and lowered his voice, "I'm taking you to bed."

She threw her head back and laughed as he carried her through the kitchen, pausing long enough for Oliver to kiss each of them like he meant it. Tommy carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom where he gently set her on the bed.

A mischievous grin spread across Tommy's face as his fingers found the sash to her robe and began to pull, "There's no reason why we can't practice while you make up your mind, right?"

"Right," she sighed as he lay down beside her and his hand began to caress her breasts and stomach.

He leaned in for a kiss, which she happily obliged. His fingers moved to her head and the damp hair that was drying in frizzy ringlets. He pulled on a ringlet and smiled as it bounced when he let it go. "That's another pro," he whispered.

Felicity shook her head, "Our daughter won't think so when she has to spend two hours every day blowing her hair straight while everyone else is having fun."

"I was thinking about what you said about karma, if blowing her hair dry means less time for dating, I'm all for an abundance of your curls," Oliver lay down on the other side of Felicity, "and your hair color," he ran his fingers through Tommy's dark waves. "I'd be happy with either of your eyes. I love them both."

"What about you?" Tommy teased, "Our son will come out with a buzz cut and a six pack."

Felicity snorted, "I can totally see it."

"I want Tommy to be the father," Oliver's finger traced along Felicity's collar bone.

"What?" Tommy sat up, "No, that's not how we'd do this." He looked to Felicity, "Right?"

"Yeah, if we do this, all three of us are doing it," Felicity pulled her robe closed, "and this time when I say, it, I actually mean sex. All three of us will try to conceive together. If you don't want a baby, we won't be having a baby. This isn't a majority rules thing. This is all or nothing."

Oliver smiled gently and pulled her robe back open, "I'm not saying I don't want a baby, I'm saying I want our baby to be made up of the two people I love most in this world. How could I not love a baby with your nose and his eyes?"

"Oliver, that's really beautiful, but I'm not sure how I feel about that," Tommy held Oliver's hand. "I think this is another thing we need to add to the list of things to discuss."

"It's getting to be a very long list," Felicity moved closer to the head of the bed, losing her robe on the way.

Tommy laughed at Felicity's not so subtle hint at what he'd recently promised, "I remember, we were about to practice before we were interrupted."

Oliver's hand slid between her legs as he pulled Tommy in for a kiss, "I'm in love with two geniuses."

Felicity flopped back onto the bed as Oliver's fingers found what he was looking for and Tommy's mouth fell to her breast. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and began to flick it with his tongue.

Felicity's back arched off the bed and Oliver's warm palm pushed against her belly. He slid between her knees and began to kiss up her thighs. As his warm and wet tongue pushed into her, her hands sought out each of them. As their loving attention began to send her over the edge she chanted, "I love you," over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> There won't be a baby fic any time soon. Other than a little drabble about baby names, I haven't made my mind up about parenthood for these three. I have lots more planned for them that will all be set before this fic.
> 
> My apologies if you received two alerts for this fic. I had to delete and repost due to some strange issues with the posting.


End file.
